fnaffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:MateuszHubert4/Five Night's At Polska 2
HISTORIA Czy Pink Guy (Mike) żyje? Co się stało z animatronikami? Będzie więcej animatroników? Kilka moich animatronów - MH4. - Kot - Narnia - Żbik - Pulchny - Nidźwiedź - Polsce! - Orzeł - Merka - Kot Fanoskie animatroniki użytkowników - Pingy - Pingwin - HedgeGuard - Hedge - Jeż - HedgeGuard - Rocky - Kot - Rocky - Lucek - Królik - Rocky - Lyra - Papuga - Rocky - Grey - Wilk - Rocky - Glamure - Tygrys - KrwawaFuria - Snowi - Biały Tygrys - KrwawaFuria - Rex - Owczarek Niemiecki - KrwawaFuria - Toy Toy Foxy (Toy Foxy) - Lis - KrwawaFuria - Leo - Leopard - Maxwell - Alice - Sowa - Maxwell - Shu - Wilk - Lśniąca - Wolf - Wilk - Wandersmok - Coy - Kojot - Wandersmok - Kenny - Królik - AdrianFilip23 - Sugar - Kot - Sugar12FNAF - Warg - Dingo - Pogromca Wracamy do pizzerii - Prolog Dzień później sorry wczoraj (26.06.15) nie miałem weny :( Dlatego dostaniecie 2 dni Perspektywa MH4. Od 2008 i wydarzeniach z FNAP1 minęło 5 lat. Pulchny Niedźwiedź stał się inteligentny na tyle, że Właściciel, dał mu grę zwaną Europa Universalis 4. Cowy siedział w naprawie od 4 lat, nie wiem co się stało. Polsce! dostał przyjaciółkę Alice - sowę psycholog. Pingy zaprzyjaźnił się z jeżem Hedge. Freddy i Foxy żyli jak zwykle. Zaś Chica i Bonnie też żyli jak zwykle, jednak bardziej romantyczniej. Po za tym, pojawili się Toy animatroniki - Toy Bonnie (Spieg), Toy Chica i Toy Foxy. Przybywa Katty pod nowym imieniem Narnia, wraz z Merką i pudłem. Nie wiem co było w pudle, ale Narnia powiedziała, że za kilka dni lub tygodni się dowiemy. W kuchni siedział Leo wraz z kucharzami. Następnego dnia - Witam, was drogie dzieci! Nazywam się MH4. - powiedziałem - W nowym lokalu - III Schabowni i Pierogni!. - Ja jestem Freddy. Five Nights at Polska! możecie tak nazywać Schabownie i Pierogni! - powiedział Freddy. - Przepraszam. Nazywam się Dominika. Chciałam się zapytać - powiedziała dziewczynka. - Tak? - powiedział odnowiony Springtrap, Marionetka - Czego się chcesz spytać? - Dwóch rzeczy - powiedziała dziewczynka - Dlaczego jest to FNaP? I czy jest więcej animatroników? - Drogie dziecko - powiedziała Katty - Dlaczego FNaP jest to na razie tajne. Jest i będzie więcej animatroników. - Tak? Kim wy jesteście. Jesteście tylko głupimi robotami obdarzonymi 25% inteligencją ludzką, reszta to stal. - krzyknął Kamil (przypadek) ''(Kamil to syn Mirka). - Co? - powiedział Foxy - Nieprawda, mamy 55% od kiedy (2009) Właściciel dał nam moduł mówienia płynniej. W nocy siedzieliśmy u siebie. Janusz ''(ten sam) pił wodę (wódkę) Sobieski i trzymał 500 złote (XD). Cowy poszedł do niego i powiedział mu - Jutro... nowe animatroniki... - powiedział Cowy. - Miłej zabawy. Kolejny dzień - MH4. reszta przestawiam Glamure i Snowi siostry tygrysie. - powiedziała Narnia - Dobra ja jestemm Glamure - powiedziała Glamure. - Przepraszam. To ja''(It's me)'' Dominika chciała powiedzieć, że jesteście kochani - powiedziała Dominika. Po tym poszła do łazienki i została zabita, ale jak? Przecież Mirek nie żyje!? Nie wiem. Tak czy inaczej włożyliśmy ją do Shu wilczycy wraz z Marią. - Przepraszam jestem Shu. - powiedziała Shu - Mam 9 lat i umiem malować. Shu została "przesłana" do Pokoju Malarstwa. Ja i Niedźwiedź podczas przerwy ok. 14:00 zniszczyłem kamerę. Toy'e Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, MH4. , Narnia Katty, Polsce!, Pulchny Niedźwiedź (zwany Bzykiem) rozpoczęli grę. Ja sam potem poszedłem do Kociego Domu.. Mapa z teasera nie jest prawdziwa xD Lost - Merka zagineła! Mineło kilka dni ja i Pulchny Niedźwiedź oraz Freddy obmyślaliśmy plan co zabiło Shu. Wtedy przyszła Narnia z Rexem i go przestawiła. - To jest Rex jest piratem, jak Foxy i Glamure. - powiedziała Narnia Wtedy przyszła Chica i powiedziała - Merkę ukradli ją - powiedziała Chica - Nie ma jej! - Co? Nie żartuj! - powiedziała Narnia (Narnia zgineła w wieku 16 lat z córką!) '' - Nie. Chica nie żartuje - powiedział Bonnie - Nie ma jej w całej pizzeri! - Nieeeeeeeeeeee! - powiedziała Narnia i poszła szukać Merki Nie wiem dlaczego odrazu poszłem do Biura by zobaczyć co robi strażnik, okazało się, że grał w The Sims Free Play ''(pozdro dla kumatych). - Glamure? - powiedziała Narnia, ale coś, jej przerwało (Pisze tera o Merce xD) Perspektywa Merki Nie wiem, gdzie jestem. Wiem, że mnie boli. Pamiętam, że chodziła sobie koło biura i mnie coś walneło i obódziłam się tutaj. - Wreście, zemszcze się na Ojcu - powiedział Kamil - Ha ha ha! - Coo myy Cii zrobiliśmyyy? - Co ja Ci zrobiłam? - powiedziałamthumb|Merka, praca Lśniącej - Nic - powiedział Kamil - Ale twoi przyjaciele zabili mi Ojca!!! Kamil opowiedział jej FNaP1. - O bosze... - powiedziałam - Mógł nas nie zabijać! Perspektywa Toy Bonnie'go Dzień jak coddzień, jednak wiedziałem, że zagineła Merka. Wiedziałem... I wiedziałem, że Shu na pewno coś wykombinuje. - Shu? To ja Toy Bonnie! - powiedziałem i ruszyłem do obrazków, które rysowała Shu niektóre o swojej śmierć, a inne o nas - Animatronikach... Merka, czy została uratowana? Z powodu, deszczu pod czas pisania tekstu next ma każdy inną premierę - ...Tak? - powiedziała Shu nie pewnym głosem - Merka zagineła! - powiedziałem i usiadłem na jednej z płótn - Co? Jak to? I nie siedź na moim nowym obrazie! - powiedziała Shu, waląc mnie w rękę. - Merka... Nie wiadomo... Dobra... - odpowiedziałem i się z nią porzegnałem Perspektywa Merki Jak długo siedze tutaj? Nie wiem, może dwa dni, może cztery, a może i już tydzień! Tak czy inaczej zobaczyłam animatronika. - Merka! - kszyczała Shu - Jesteś? - Taakk jestem - powiedziałam Shu mnie znalazła i uratowała. - Wszystko dobrze? - spytała się Shu - Tak - odpowiedziałam jej Perspektywa Shu - To dobrze - powiedziała i poszliśmy do Pokoju Malarstwa. - Merka zrobimy trolla reszcie? - spytałam się - Oki, zostane tu sobie i będę z tobą malować (xD) - powiedziała Poszukiwanie prawdy Owy Next będzie miał 4 cześć! Merka ty żyjesz! - Cześć 1 Perspektywa MH4. Nie wiem co z Merką, wiem natomiast, że trza szukać mordercy! - Gdzie jest ten morderca... - powiedziałem, szukając wskazówek na tablicy. - Nie wiem, lecz znalazłem to, jest to włos blond włos. - powiedział Niedźwiedź. - Myślisz, że Netopero będzie wiedział kto to? - spytałem się - No a jak? - powiedział Niedźwiedź - Kenny, ten nowy królik? - Nie Kenny nie... - powiedziałem i zobaczyłem Shu z Merką - Mera!!! - Merkusia - powiedziała Narnia - Gdzie byłaś? Martwiliśmy się (i tajemniczy animatronik) - Nic mi nie jest! - powiedziała Merka - Porwali mnie do jakiegoś pokoju - Była w schowku... - powiedziała Shu - Dziękuję Ci Shu! - powiedziała Narnia - Jak się cieszę - powiedziała z radością Glamure Perspektywa Właściciela Nie spodzie waliście się co? Czemu ja płacze przy pisaniu? Ukradli mi mojego animatronika, wiem kto to, to był Hendli Bartoszo Gówienko Bencilo! Ale zobaczyłem animatroniły (nie umi poprawnie powiedzieć) była tam Merka, Shu, MH4., Narnia po incydencie z '08 i '13 (teraz jest '13) ''jest zmieniona w 95%. Był tam Pulchny Niedźwiedź i Nietopero. - Animatronełki, macie wracać tam skąd przyszliście! Szybko jest 7:30, zaczynamy 7:45! - powiedziałem. - Panie Właścicielu... - powiedział Janusz - Tak? Co chcesz? - spytałem się - ...Przepraszam... Ale Toy Foxy się ruszał w nocy... Do Kuchni... - powiedział Janusz - Spokojnie... Każdy Animatłonki może chodzić w nocy, jak i w dzień. - powiedziałem Wybiał 8AM - O... Już zaczynamy - powiedziałem - Dowidzenia - powiedział Janusz - Dowidz - powiedziałem Zebranie - Cześć 2 'Perspektywa Narnii' Spotkaliśmy się na zapleczu nie wiem co mnie podkusiło, ale zapytałam, się Shu i Niedźwiedzia - Shu? To twoje drugie miejsce prac! Dlatego się tutaj zebraliśmy (Shu pomysł) - spytałam się - Tak? Tak! Tak! - powiedziała Shu - Dobra, cichać dzisiaj Maria oraz Jeremy'e ''(wut?) - powiedział MH4. A pamiętasz The Scratch of'13? - Cześć 3 - Nie, nie pamiętam TSo'13! - powiedziała Shu - To wiec, nie przyjemne to było - powiedział MH4. (teraz Narratorem jest Autor trkstu czyli ja xD) - Co? - powiedziała Narnia - Przecież, to było zuo... InfoMH4. #1 Powracam! Nowe animatroniki, crashe i przygotowania Ten rozdział napisałem, a "GÓWNO" nie zapisało mni się :(, dlatego, że dzisiaj fajny next napisze, ten zostanie "skrócony" przepraszam :( Wreście przywieźli te nowe animatrony. - Rocky, Rex, Kenny, Catter i Wolf - powiedział Właściciel - Główne animatroniły dostawy - Dobra Rocky do MH4., Rex koło Foxy'sa, Kenny i Catter zaplecze, a Wolf do samego Foxy'sa - powiedział Właściciel - Reszte na sceny. Oprócz Grey'a! On idzie do Magazynów! Nie mamy jeszcze dla niego miejsca! Była 22:05 (odmieżona stoperem xD). Włączyli sie animatroniki Na Huśtawkach '' - Hi - powiedziała Rocky - Siem - powiedział MH4. I tak właśnie MH4. i Rocky się poznali. ''Miesiąc później - Wyjdziesz za mnie? - powiedział MH4. - Tak - powiedziała Rocky Ślub DAM DAM DAM-DAAAAAAM *organy mi się pisać nie chce xD* *Formółka uwaga!* - Czy ty MH4. bierzesz za żone Rocky? - powiedział Ksiądz (Hedge) - Tak - powiedział MH4. *Formóła* - Czy ty Rocky bierrzesz za męża MH4. ? - powiedział Hedge - Tak - powiedziała Rocky *Again* - Nie wiem, co powiedzieć *płacz* - powiedziałą Shu - To takie... - Prezenty ślubne - powiedział Hedge - Dziękujemy - powiedzieli C.D.N Teasery PinkGuy-FNAP.jpg|Teaser 1 Tesaer.PNG|Teaser 2 Teaser.PNG|Teaser3 Merka1.JPG|Teaser4 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach